<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Visitors, Worst Visitors by the_scarlet_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318268">Best Visitors, Worst Visitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01'>the_scarlet_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buckley Parents are trash, Gen, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, coda fic, episode coda, firefam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode 4x04 "9-1-1, what's your Grievance?"<br/>MAJOR EPISODE SPOILERS!</p><p>Christopher and Carla drop by to help cheer Buck up. Unfortunately, so do Buck's parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parental Drama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!<br/>CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.<br/>Also, unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie spent most of their shift a bit excited. He knew Buck was still in a funk because of his parents. So Eddie did the one thing he knew made Buck happy. He asked Carla to bring Chris by the fire house after he got out of school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie was glad he did the moment he saw Buck's eyes light up when he caught sight of Christopher coming through the doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy," Buck grinned. Happily accepting the hug the boy offered him, going so far as to scoop Christopher up and sit him on the truck they had been doing inventory on. "What are you guys doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad said we should visit," Christopher informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did he now?" Buck turned to look at Eddie. Eddie shrugged.  "Well I'm glad he did, I missed you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie had just greeted his son and Carla when they were all distracted by a voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evan? What is going on here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck's posture went rigid, sending alarms off in Eddie's head. He didn't miss how. Buck placed himself firmly between Christopher and his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You weren't answering your phone." His mother stated. "You didn't answer my question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck's eyes went to Eddie's, the younger man's eyes practically screaming for help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Buddy," Eddie looked at his son, "I think Bobby made a special treat. Why don't you and Carla go see what it is."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I want to stay with Bucky," Christopher said. Eddie looked between his best friend and his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, bud," Buck said through a forced smile. "I'll be there in a minute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Promise?" Christopher looked up at his father's best friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always," Buck quietly assured him as he helped the boy off the bumper. "Just give me a few minutes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Bucky." The boy smiled and went with Carla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who was that, Evan?" His mother repeated the question. Eddie didn't miss the way Buck almost seemed to shrink in the presence of his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a-" Phillip started to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what if he did?" Eddie cut him off, stepping up beside his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sister would have-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't answer my question," Eddie stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Margaret asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie Diaz," he told them. "Still not an answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie," Buck cautioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay Buck," Eddie squeezed Buck's shoulder. He turned back to the Buckley parents. "And that boy is my son. Now you got your answer. Answer mine. So what if he was his?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You just said he was yours," Margaret stated,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said that like he couldn't be both," Eddie replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie," Buck grabbed at Eddie's arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Buck." Eddie repeated. "Because honestly, Buck's a damn good dad. Spends his days off with him, even built him a skateboard. He's amazing, I mean it. My son and I, we'd both probably be miserable or worse if he wasn't around. He saved my son from a tsunami. So I will ask again, so what if he is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A boyfriend, Evan," Phillip started. "We thought you-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For fucks sake," Eddie shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eds," Buck now had a death grip on Eddie's arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Buck. I'm not doing this." Eddie looked at Buck. "This is bullshit. First they pull that shit at dinner at Maddie's and now they show up here at your job they disapprove of, and just expect us to all just let them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the hell do you think you are?" Phillip shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone who actually cares about your son, unlike you." Eddie glared. "I mean jesus, if I did half of the shit to my son that you have to yours, I'd have-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eddie!" Buck stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You deserve better than this," Eddie turned to his best friend. "You are such a good person, despite the hell they have put you through. I don't know how, but you are." Eddie glared at the failures that were his best friend's parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By then they had been joined by not just Bobby but Chimney. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Howard, are you hearing this," Margaret turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, I think everyone did," Chimney admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one missed the way Buck flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think the truck is fine guys, why don't you two go up and get dinner," Bobby told Buck and Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But-" Buck started to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, Buck," Eddie tugged Buck's arm, "Can't keep Chris waiting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evan, don't you dare walk away," his mother scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine, Buck," Bobby said. "I think your parents were just leaving, right Chimney?" Buck let Eddie lead him towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Howard,” Margaret started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe we can talk about this later," Chim said, trying to ease the situation some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Howard!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Bobby stepped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How dare you," Margaret said. "He is our son." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And he is my responsibility," Bobby stated. "And I am asking you to leave before I am forced to contact the authorities."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You son of a-" Phillip started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad, Mom. Leave." They turned to see Buck had returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evan," Margaret looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These are my friends," Buck stated. "My family, you don't get to talk to them like that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are your family," Phillip stated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might be my parents, but they are my family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evan, these people-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These people have had my back since I got here." Buck stepped up beside Bobby. "My captain here sat in my hospital room when I nearly choked to death, then again when I nearly lost my leg, and again when i coughed up blood." He gestured to Chimney. "And Chim has been there for me and Maddie since we got here. And I cannot even begin to tell you how I'd never have survived any of it without all of them. All the things you never bothered to be here for." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We told you-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I know,” Buck said, “Because Daniel died."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you-" Margaret started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just do. I get it. You watched him die. But I almost died, you weren't here, when Maddie was kidnapped and both she and Chim nearly died. You weren't here. You really would rather us die, without you so you don't have to suffer. Fine, message received. You would have preferred me to die never knowing about him. Got it. So I'm asking you now, please leave. You want to be here for Maddie, fine that's up to Chim and Maddie. But right here, right now, at my work, I don't want you here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents finally left. Chim left to call Maddie and warn her about the shitstorm probably heading her way. Thankful that she was at work and hoped her parents wouldn't make the same mistake twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Bobby asked Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...think so," Buck told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you don't have to be, you know that, right?" Bobby assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck nodded. The two headed upstairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parental Fallout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christopher has dinner with the team. Chimney talks to Buck about what happened and it doesn't go nearly as well as Chimney would have hoped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because people wanted to see more Christopher and Firefam, here you go!<br/>Enjoy.<br/>Unbeta'd.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You okay?” Eddie asked as soon as Buck and Bobby entered the loft. Buck shrugged and gave a sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Christopher called from where he sat beside Carla at the table. “Come sit by me.” Buck looked over at Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the kid,” Eddie grinned. “He wants to sit by his Buck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of dinner was calm. The team listens happily to Christopher talk about this big, cool, virtual field trip his class took of the aquarium. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The camera was in the water with all the fish,” Christopher told them. “It was so cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it was,” Eddie smiled. “We’ll have to go in person sometime. Once, you know, when we can really go places again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll come too, right Buck?” Christopher looked up at his Buck, the boy’s eyes full of hope. Buck looked at Eddie, earning a shrug and a smile from the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, bud,” Buck nodded. “I’d love to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby let Christopher stay for a little while to watch cartoons with his Buck for a bit. Both Bobby and Eddie were content to just let Buck and Christopher snuggle close on the couch and argue about the best characters. Everyone was thankful the alarms didn’t go off. But eventually, the boy had to go home. He had a routine to keep to after all. So after goodbye hugs from Buck and Eddie, Carla took Christopher home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney pulled Buck once everything had quiet down. “Listen, Buck,” Chimney said. “I wanted to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck froze. “You what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddie told you about Daniel, right? I mean you mentioned him to your parents.” Chimney explained. “I told Maddie she should tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you knew?” Buck stared at Chimney.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddie didn’t-” Chimney started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddie didn’t want to tell me anything,” Buck stated. “I found a picture of him in her baby box.” Buck took a step back, still staring at Chimney in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Chimney tried to think of something to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew,” Buck repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, just-” Chimney took a step forward but Buck stepped back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey,” Eddie approached the pair when he noticed Buck’s eyes were wide, and his posture had gone stiff, and looked uneasy. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?” Buck’s gaze narrowed on Chimney. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, please just-” Chimney avoided the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you known?!” Buck shouted, drawing the attention of the rest of the team.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since before they got to LA,” Chimney admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about what you said you couldn’t tell anyone?” Hen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck looked at the gathering team. “Did they know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What no,” Chimney answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t tell anyone?” Hen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got uneasy when Chimney didn’t answer. Something seemed to click in Buck’s memory. “No, you didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, it was driving me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told the bomber?!” Buck shouted at him. “You told him. Didn’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence from Chimney again was more than enough of an answer for Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, that’s why he was talking to me,” Buck couldn’t believe what was happening, but it all made sense. “He saw my name on my turnout. That’s why you were acting so damn weird!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Chimney said sadly, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Chimney, I thought we were friends?!” Buck shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” Chimney told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck let out a bitter laugh. “I guess you fit better in the Buckley family than I do,” Buck practically spat the words out as he turned and headed towards the stairs. Eddie practically on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, easy,” Eddie said as he ushered Buck into the locker room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knew,” Buck stated. “He knew and he wasn’t going to tell me, just like the rest of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie watched as Buck paced the length of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knew I had a brother and he didn’t tell me,” Buck told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie felt like he was playing a horrible game of catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knew, Eddie,” Buck looked at his best friend. “He knew about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Eddie tried to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know?” Buck asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? No, Buck,” Eddie moved to stand in front of Buck. “Man, I have no idea what is happening, but it’s okay. Buck, I’m here. I have you, okay?” He put a hand on Buck’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eddie, he knew. They all did. They all knew about Daniel and that he died.” Buck’s shoulders slump. The younger man’s personality seemed to deflate before Eddie’s eyes. “He knew,” Buck repeated, “And he told that..that fake janitor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie tried to come up with something to say, anything, and failed. So he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Buck into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They all knew,” Buck said, he had a vice grip on Eddie’s shirt. “They never said a word, never. I- I don’t think they would have ever told me if I hadn’t found it.” Eddie could feel Buck shaking and began to rub his back to soothe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Eddie held the younger firefighter tight. “I know, Buck. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They would have let me die, never knowing,” Buck told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie’s hand stilled for a moment before he recovered. As a father, Eddie couldn’t even comprehend keeping something that big from his son for a few days, let alone decades. Especially if he knew keeping it from him would hurt him. “Shh. It’s okay, or well, it will be,” Eddie corrected himself as he pulled back so he could look Buck in the eye. “It will be okay, because we are going to get through this. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but you will. Because I’m here, okay? I’m going to be here and we’re going to work through this. We’ll call Dr. Copeland, and we’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-” Buck tried to argue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t feel like it is helping right now, but please, Buck.” Eddie felt like he was begging, and honestly, he would if it meant Buck would let him help. “Please, let me help you, I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney stood frozen, staring at the stairs Buck had disappeared down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on, Chim?” Hen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Maddie would have told him,” Chimney answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told him what?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I knew,”  Chimney stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew what exactly?” Hen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About Daniel?” Bobby hadn’t missed the way Buck’s parents had reacted when he said the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Daniel?” Hen asked, confusion clear in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maddie and Buck’s brother,” Chimney answered. “He died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Hen said. “That’s bad.” She shook her head and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is why you been acting strange?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you if you knew something like that?” Chimney looked between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chim,” Hen cautioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do?” Chimney asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he mean about the bomber?” Bobby watched Chimney’s posture shift. The paramedic now more on guard. “What happened in that building?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney told them about what had happened with Stanely, how he had told him about the drama in his life. The problem was it wasn’t just his story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen swatted Chimney’s shoulder. “Have you lost your mind? I told you that boy felt alone, now he finds out you told some criminal before him. No wonder he’s upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Chimney, you and I are going to have a talk about this, but I have to check on Buck first.” Chimney nodded as Bobby headed toward the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby knocked on the locker room door frame. Buck pulled away from Eddie and scrubbed at his tearstained face. Bobby considered giving Buck the day off but thought better of himself. He remembered how depressed Buck had been after his leg was crushed and again after his embolism. Buck being alone usually led to Buck thinking too much it seemed. He offered the pair a soft smile. “Hey, Buck,” the captain said as he entered the room. “How are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck shook his head and shrugged. Bobby turned to Eddie. Eddie just shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going to send me home?” Buck asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Bobby asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but-” Buck started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts, Buck.” Bobby put a hand on Buck’s shoulder. “I’m going to be honest with you Buck. What they did is awful. No one should have to go through that. I’m not going to punish you for something that you didn’t do or have any say in. Not again, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. Understand me?” Buck nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you two take a few minutes, and I’ll deal with things.” The captain looked over at Eddie. The younger man nodded. Bobby was sure Buck was in good hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chimney, my office,” Bobby said when he reached the pair of paramedics. Chimney followed him. “Take a seat,” Bobby said as he closed his office door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” Chimney asked as he sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby sighed, taking the seat behind his desk. This was an absolute disaster that could possibly tear the team apart. Bobby remembered the last time keeping secrets nearly destroyed their team, he wasn’t going to let it happen again. “Eddie got him calmed down,” Bobby told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Chimney said, slumping back in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to say it Chimney, but I think you should take the rest of the shift off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Chimney asked. “But Cap-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby held up his hand to stop him. “Chim, you told a civilian, one with a bomb no less, at a crime scene personal information about a team member, one that has survived a bombing I might add,” Bobby stated plainly. “You told him something personal and upsetting for that teammate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby, I know I screwed up,” Chimney said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was unprofessional and detrimental to the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So go home,” Bobby said, “and think long and hard about what just happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I fired?” Chimney had to ask. He had a kid on the way, the job was kind of important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but until we can figure out a way for this team to be able to trust each other again, I think you might want to take some time off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Bobby,” Chimney started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Chimney, I know this is probably not how you figured any of this would happen,” Bobby sighed. “Just take the rest of the shift off. I’ll talk to you before the next shift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that Chimney was dismissed. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He never wanted to hurt Buck. The opposite actually, he wanted them to tell him. Chimney was on his way to the locker room to change and go home when he caught sight of Buck and Eddie. The pair had moved to the makeshift gym. Buck didn’t even look at him, he was focused on the punching bag. He didn’t miss the way Eddie moved to place himself firmly between Buck and Chimney, much like he had between Buck and his parents. Eddie’s gaze carefully watching Chimney. Bobby appeared to be right. Eddie clearly didn’t trust Chimney enough to even let him near Buck right now. Chimney hoped that wouldn’t last long, but knowing Eddie Diaz, Chim would have to tread lightly for a while. He made short work of changing and heading home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing home so early?” Maddie asked as Chimney closed the door and set his bag down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap sent me home,” Chimney said as he went and got himself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Maddie asked, getting up to join him in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because after your parents left, and boy was that a fun visit,” Chimney stated, sarcasm peppering his tone. “It all came out, Maddie. About Daniel, about me keeping it from Buck, everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie had to sit down at the table. It was all getting to be too much. “Did...did they fire you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I’ve been told to take tonight off, and maybe a few more, depending on what Cap thinks is best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Maddie looked at him, a bit confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means things are not good. Your brother was barely keeping it together before your parents showed up and made a scene, all because they saw him with Christopher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Christopher?” Maddie was trying to track the events. “You told me they were there but what happened to Christopher?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first off, he called him Buck,” Chimney said, “And well Christopher, Eddie, and Buck were being Christopher, Eddie, and Buck. You know how they are. I guess your parents didn’t take too kindly to Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Maddie asked, now more worried about her brother. She knew Eddie had an edge to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, only caught part of it, but I guess they thought Christopher was Buck’s and Eddie didn’t like their tone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so Eddie didn’t help things, but why were you sent home and not, well, Eddie?” Maddie asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby and I got your parents to leave but after dinner, I tried to talk to Buck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howie,” Maddie looked at him. “You didn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured since he knew,” Chimney tried to carefully select his words. He might be upset but he didn’t want to stress her out more than necessary. “Because he brought it up to your parents that he knew I knew. I was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Buck,” Maddie muttered, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t imagine how much he was hurting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s-” Chimney sighed and knelt in front of the mother of his unborn daughter. “He might not be okay, but he’s not alone. Bobby, I’m sure Bobby had a reason to send me home and not them. And the more I thought about it, he probably made the right call. Eddie looked like he was ready to punch me in the face, and thankfully for my face I came home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Buck-” Maddie started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck has had his best friend practically glued to his side since your parents showed up.” Chimney tried to reassure her. “Bobby and Eddie will look after him, just like they always do. If I have to take a few days off so that they’ll let me back without a fight, then I will. Because I messed up. I know I did, even more than you know.” He smiled sadly at her. “I love you, Maddie, we’ll figure everything out. Not going to lie, Eddie might make it difficult to talk to your brother for a bit, but it won’t last forever, they just need some time to process everything, and maybe both of them to talk to their therapists. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I own nothing.<br/>Find me on tumblr @sortofanobsession</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>